DG's 10th Birthday
by PennyHill
Summary: DG's 10th B-day isn't quite perfect. Written for the 10-week Tin Man Fanfiction Grand Prix at Livejournal. Entries for Rnd 10 had "Birthday Candles" as the prompt. One-shot; Rated: T. Please read and enjoy, reviews are welcome!


Written for the first ever Tin Man Grand Prix Challenge; a 10-week fanfiction writing challenge at **tmchallenge** on Livejournal. Authors were given secret codes in order to post their stories anonymously. The intent was to level the playing field between popular and less popular authors. Stories were to rated on a scale of 1 to 5. At the end of the 10 weeks, the scores were totaled and your's truly won 3rd Place! (I never expected that in a million years).

Title: DG's 10th Birthday  
Round/Week: 10  
Original Story Code: RD10ST02  
Rating: T  
Summary: DG's birthday isn't quite perfect.  
Warning: None

Original Challenge Statement: Birthday Candles - I decided that we could all probably use a little bit of levity after nine weeks at the fan fic grind. Let the picture inspire you however it may because ships will be welcome this round. And, since we're going for levity...

Knock, knock, knock.

Emily quickly put down the lemon she was slicing and peered out from the kitchen archway towards the front door. Through the screen she saw her close neighbor, Sally, her 2-1/2 year old daughter Kristina and Molly, their chocolate brown Labrador. She smiled and yelled out, "Come on in Sally!" as she pointed towards the counter that Sally could not see. "I'm just slicing up the lemons for the lemonade." She walked back towards the counter and went back to work slicing up the remaining lemons.

The screen door slammed shut and Emily could hear Sally whispering to Kristina, "Go on in to the kitchen. We need to help Mrs. Gale get ready for DG's birthday party." Emily also heard the sounds of Molly; heavy panting along with the scratching of toenails on the wooden floor. Sniff, sniff, sniff.

"Where do you want this stuff?" asked Sally. Her arms were laden with bags of chips, pretzels and even a few liters of soda. Emily glanced over her shoulder. "Good grief Sally!" she exclaimed. "Put all of that stuff down on the table. How did you ever manage to get in the door?"

Thump!

A liter of soda rolled towards the side of the table and tried to make an escape but Sally quickly grabbed it. "Oh, I don't know Emily. But Krissy was a big girl and helped Mommy hold the door open didn't 'ya?" she said as she loosely played with a few strands of her daughter's hair.

Then Emily heard the pitter patter of little feet and looked down. Kristina stood beside her with her arms outstretched, holding her small gift to DG with her little hands. "This is for DG!" she squealed and then giggled.

Emily replied, "That's a beautiful present Krissy. Why don't you put it on the table for now?"

Kristina said nothing but she grinned broadly and then ran over to the table to do what Emily asked.

Emily put down her lemons and walked back over to the kitchen archway. She yelled out, "DG!.. " No response. "DG!.. Come down and help watch Krissy while Sally and I get things ready for your party!"

A faint voice responded from the top of the stairs, "I'll be right down!"

DG took one last look at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out her lavender plaid dress and carefully fixed the white bow in her hair. She reached down on her dresser and picked up a small tube of cherry flavored lip gloss. The lip gloss had been given to her from one of her close friends at school. After carefully applying it to her lips she 

puckered them, just like she had seen in one of the teen magazines. Satisfied with the result, she left her room.

Soon thereafter all heard the rhythmic thumping of DG running down the stairs. She skipped in to the kitchen and waved to Sally, "Hi Mrs. Hafer." Molly trotted over and nudged DG, demanding to be scratched between the ears.

"Why, hi DG. Are you getting excited about your birthday party?" Sally asked.

"Oh yeah," DG replied rather distractedly as she scratched Molly. She had spied a huge cake on the other end of the kitchen counter. "Hmmmm….. did you make chocolate Mom?" Emily's cakes had quickly become famous through the small town. Everyone marveled at the moistness and the richness of her cakes, especially the chocolate ones, and they were DG's favorite.

Before Emily could answer, Kristina piped up. She looked over towards her mother and said, "Mommy?"

Sally was busy getting paper plates and cups out of the cupboard. Without looking she replied, "What is it Krissy?"

Kristina started to wiggle and jiggle and she crossed her legs. After not hearing a response, Sally turned to look in her direction. She immediately knew what was wrong. "Do you have to go potty?" Kristina simply nodded. Sally turned to look at DG and asked, "DG… will you take Sally to the bathroom for me?"

DG rolled her eyes. She was soon, so very soon, going to be officially ten years old. That's almost grown up, she thought to herself. Mom even allowed me to put on lip gloss. "But my friends will be here soon."

Emily gathered up her lemon slices and distributed them in to the pitchers. "DG… you're friends won't be here for another hour or so yet. There's no reason why you can't watch Krissy until they arrive. It was very kind of Mrs. Hafer to offer to help set up your party and the least you could do is to take Krissy to the bathroom."

DG knew when she was defeated. "Oh… oh-kay." She walked over and gingerly grabbed Kristina's hand. "Come on Krissy, let's go." Molly followed them out of the kitchen.

DG led Krissy to the bathroom and shut the door to prevent Molly from going in too. Kristina immediately pulled her hand away from DG and ran over to the toilet. She paused to take a look at the toilet paper roll. She grabbed the end, ripped off a few jagged pieces and ever so carefully began to lay them out on the toilet seat. DG marched over and went to grab the pieces.

"NO!" Kristina threw her hands up in the air and tried to block DG. "I NEED THEM!" she cried out.

Slightly exasperated DG went to grab for them again, "No, you don't need 'em Krissy."

Kristina wailed out again, "NO DG NO!" She waved her arms wildly to try to keep DG away.

As Kristina ripped off more toilet paper, DG walked back over to bathroom door. She opened it up slightly and yelled out, "Mrs. Hafer! Krissy won't go to the bathroom. She's ripping off pieces of toilet paper and laying them on the seat!"

Instead of getting angry, Sally thought for a moment and then started laughing. Emily asked, "What's so funny?"

Sally wiped away a tear. "The other day we went to the park. Krissy had to go potty and we had to use one of the portable toilets. I told her that before we could use it we had to put paper down." She laughed a little more and then wiped another tear away. Emily started to laugh too. Sally yelled back out of the kitchen, "Let her go DG! If she wants to have paper on her seat, let her have paper on her seat!"

DG stood in the doorway for another moment. She rolled her eyes as she let out another exasperated sigh. _I am so not having kids._

* * *

Within the hour DG's friends started to arrive. She greeted each one and led them to the backyard where a large tent with tables and chairs had been set up. Streamers, in DG's favorite colors of lavender and white, had been hung from the house to the corners of the tent. The balloons which hung from each corner as well, gently bounced around in the slight breeze. Two tables had been set off to the side. One was filled with gifts while the other was filled with the assorted goodies and drinks that Emily and Sally had either made or bought. In the center of it all was the large chocolate cake. DG and all of her friends admired it and each thought of just how rich and delicious it would be.

Both Emily and Sally stood near the back door. Krissy was sitting on the grass playing with a few dolls, and Molly had lain down beside her.

Unbeknownst to Sally, Emily was going through a mental checklist to ensure that everything that was needed to make a perfect birthday party was done.

DG walked over to her mother and asked, "Everyone's here Mom. Is it okay if I start opening my presents?" Anxious expectation was in her eyes.

Emily smiled. "I think that your father has a surprise for you first." DG looked bemused. She had been so busy thinking about her party and then watching Krissy that she never noticed that her father had not been around the house all morning. "Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

Emily pointed over towards the barn. "Here he comes now." Entertainment… check.

Hank emerged from the barn in full formal dress. The long tails of his one size too small tuxedo flapped in the wind as he hurriedly walked towards the tent. He carried two large black boxes under each arm. He awkwardly moved his head around as he tried to keep his one size too big top hat from completely covering his eyes. Emily swelled with pride. He looks so handsome, she thought. Then as the top hat finally fell off she ran off to help him.

By then all of DG's friends watched as Emily tried in vain to make Hank's top hat stay on straight and proper. "DG… is that your dad?" asked Mackenzie.

DG mumbled, "Yeah… that's my dad." She shook her head and then sat back down in a folding chair with a thump. A tux? How can they do this to me? I'm almost ten!

Timmy jumped up and held his arms close to his sides and then began to waddle around the other children. "Look at me! I'm a penguin!" DG's friends laughed at Timmy's imitation. DG leaned back farther in her chair, trying to sink away from the embarrassment. It'll take all summer to live this down…

Hank finally reached the tent, huffing and puffing from all of the exertion. "Hey there sweet pea! Happy Birthday!" he called out to DG. He let go of the two large black boxes he was carrying and they dropped on to a table with a loud KERPLUNK!

"Thanks Dad," muttered DG.

Hank quickly readjusted his bow tie and straightened his top hat. Emily clapped her hands in an attempt to get the children's attention. "Boys and girls!" She paused as she waited for them to resume their seats and for Sally to bring Kristina over. "In honor of DG's birthday, we have the Great and Mysterious Valentino!" She started to clap and made motions for the children to follow along.

Hank took off his top hat and announced, "For my first trick, I need an assistant! How 'bout our birthday girl?" He positively beamed as he said it.

All of DG's friends looked at her. "Go on DG! I wonder what your dad is going to do?" Denise said encouragingly.

DG forced a smile and slowly rose up to join her father. As she passed by, Emily lightly touched her shoulder and whispered, "Your father has practiced every night for two weeks for this." DG quickly glanced up at her, her eyes wide with surprise. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" she asked Hank.

Hank held up his top hat first to the children, then to Emily, and finally to DG. "Do you see anything in there?"

DG replied, "Nope."

He lowered the hat to DG's level. "Go ahead… feel inside it. Is there anything in there?"

DG felt around. "Nope. There's nothing in there."

Mike yelled out, "Try to punch out the bottom of it DG!"

Emily looked at him sternly. "Michael! That's not a nice thing to have DG do!"

Hank grinned at Mike and then looked at Emily. "It's okay Em. Go on DG… try to tap out the bottom of the hat."

DG, with doubt clearly evident on her face, pulled back her arm and gave a good punch. The bottom of the hat held firm. "See that Mike!" Hank proudly announced. "Okay DG, go back over and stand next to your Mom."

Hank laid his top hat upside down on top of one of the black boxes. From inside another box he pulled out a wand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will now perform a trick that will astound and amaze."

Mike chirped up, "He's going to pull a rabbit out of his hat." Then Tommy punched him lightly on his arm. "I hear 'em's good eatin'," he replied in his best back-woods-country-hick drawl.

Emily glared at the two boys and hissed a loud "Shhhh!!" as DG curled her face in disgust. Denise snapped around in her chair and said, "That's gross Timmy."

Hank swallowed and quickly took out his handkerchief to wipe his brow. He was sweaty and hot, not only from wearing the heavy tuxedo, but his nerves were starting to get the best of him. He so desperately wanted to give DG the best birthday party ever. He gave a tug on each of his sleeves to show that he was concealing no secrets. Then…

"KITTY!" squealed Kristina. One of the barn cats nudged and purred against her legs. Sally smiled but she bent over to shoo the cat away. Kristina's eyes were still fixated on the cat as it sat down near her and proceeded to slowly lick one of its paws. Simple human. Sally pointed in Hank's direction. "Krissy, watch the magician. I bet something's going to happen." Little did she know how soon her words would come true.

Hank, his concentration momentarily interrupted by Kristina's squealing, once more tried to focus. He gave another nervous tug on his sleeves and then…

Tap…

Tap…  


Tap…

Hank took a visibly deep breath and put down his wand. Then he reached his hand deep inside the top hat. DG took a step forward towards him.

Hank's nervous look was instantly replaced by a huge grin. He reached with his other hand and proudly held up a large white rabbit with enormous pink eyes. "TA DA!" he proudly cried out.

Even DG smiled, then laughed, and clapped her hands. Exclamations of "awwww," came from the girls. "BUNNY!' squealed Kristina and she pointed at it with her tiny fingers. Hank gently put the rabbit down on the table. The nametag on its collar tinkled as he did so. "Come on over DG. You've been saying that you wanted a new pet."

DG quickly walked over to the table. "Oh Dad! Oh Mom! Thank you!" She stretched out her hand and began to stroke its silky fur. You're so soft. What should I call you?

The barn cat, who had been slowly licking her paw, snapped to attention at Kristina's squeal. She turned to look and saw a white furry animal cowering on the table. Yum… She narrowed her eyes and before anyone realized it, took a few short leaps to get on to the table.

The rabbit squealed. Eek! Help me!

The barn cat hissed and then licked her lips. Hmmm... red or white wine with rabbit? … And where do I get wine?

Emily cried out "Grab the bunny!"

Both Hank and DG went to grab the rabbit but neither was quick enough. Chaos ensued as the barn cat chased the rabbit off of the table and around the children's legs.

Molly, who had been contentedly lying near the step leading to the back door, raised her head to see what all the commotion was about. Hey! They're playing without me!

"ARF!" "ARF!" "ARF!" She galloped off after the rabbit and the barn cat.

Sally screamed, "Molly! Stop it this instant!"

Round and round ran the trio of animals through the children and adults. What seemed like a hundred hands reached out to stop them but to no avail.

And then it happened.

The rabbit ran towards and underneath one of the tables.

The barn cat followed the rabbit.

Molly followed the barn cat.

The rabbit and the barn cat made it through to the other side and down through the field they went. Molly was not so lucky. She pulled tablecloth and all to the ground as she passed through. As she went off chasing her new found playmates, those who were assembled stood still in horror and shock.

Emily's world famous chocolate cake lay on the ground.

Denise cried out, "Oh no DG! Your cake!"

DG walked over to look at it. Mike and Timmy followed her. Timmy reached down and grabbed a handful. He took a bite and called out, "It's still good Mrs. Gale!" Emily sighed in defeat. Sally immediately went back in to parent mode, "Timmy, put that cake down right now!" Timmy shrugged his shoulders and responded, "The top's still okay!" He dropped his handful but continued to lick the remnants from his fingers.

Molly's barks of sheer bliss came closer. "ARF!" "ARF!" "ARF!" WHEE! Where are they going? Where are they going?

The rabbit, nearly exhausted, came back around the tent. If I had a gun and thumbs I'd kill that cat. It slowed slightly as it passed close to the fallen chocolate cake and DG was able to deftly pick it up.

The barn cat, hissing in anger at her escaped prey, glared at her. Human. You will rue the day you interfered. The bunny will be mine... all mine. Emily quickly shooed it away back towards the barn. She shook her head and continued to mumble, "Oh no… how could it have gone so wrong?" Hank put his hands on her shoulders, trying to reassure her. "It's okay Em. You can bake DG another cake tomorrow."

Kristina, not quite comprehending what all had transpired, squealed and pointed, "DOGGY!"

Molly, lumbering from behind, and not knowing where her playmates had gone, thought that she would look for them underneath the table containing the gifts.

"NO MOLLY, NO!!" cried out Sally.

Molly once more emerged from the table and as before drug tablecloth and all. The gifts went flying. Sally ran over and was finally able to grab Molly's collar. She said breathlessly and regretfully, "I'm so sorry Emily… I'm so sorry…"

Kristina tugged on Emily's dress. She looked up at Emily, her face full of happiness and her cheeks ruddy from laughter. "Doggy making fun!" she squealed. Emily sighed and forced a smile to form around her lips. Hank gently rubbed her shoulder. Emily thought, this isn't how it was supposed to be.

"ARF!" Huh? Where are my friends?

All of DG's friends started laughing.

"This is the best birthday party ever!" cried out Mackenzie. She took a momentarily glance at the fallen cake and gifts but then went back to DG and her new pet. Mike yelled out, "I can't wait to tell what Molly did!" DG waved at her nurturing units, smiling and laughing, letting them know that everything was okay. She yelled over, "Can we all ride in to town for some ice cream instead?" She snuggled the rabbit closer to her; trying to still its rapidly beating heart.

Emily and Hank, who had been done so much to try to give DG a proper birthday party, realized that it was not so much the perfection of execution, but more importantly that DG was surrounded by loving friends and family. Each thought, happy birthday DG.


End file.
